Demon The Le'nore chronoicles
by Kyi Nekoyasha
Summary: a story about most of mythlogy, vampires,werewolves and all that. read the prolough and you'll get in idea.
1. Prolough

**D**emon

The Le'nore chronicles

Slivanna: To Defy the Gods

_My name is Slivanna Le'nore, a demon the last of the powerful Le'nore family. Jewalana Walker, the mother of my favorite cousin Lance, a half-breed daemon, was just killed protecting me. Lance is now the only family I have and I fear that we have been taken to Crete the island of the half-human demi-gods. I have heard rumors that they are trying to teach Others to act as humans, let them try to teach me. I will never change or deny what and who I am, but to preserve my family, I shall hide as Savannah Lenora, a daemon. Bring it on you stupid humans I'm waiting… __Slivanna Le'nore_


	2. glossary

_I read through Slivanna's writing and she didn't really tell a lot about the Others and their powers and stuff so I made a glossary so you would know what's going on!_

Caliana Blacksnow

Glossary:

**Demons:** a breed of Others that have very strong powers the most powerful are the pureblood Le'nore family. The Le'nore are the first of the demons the women of this family are the most powerful have control over an element and animal form.

**Daemons:** a mix of any two races (but not with human) they have the powers of both parents. The most powerful are the demon mixes and the vampire.

**Vampires**: Vampires do drink blood from both humans and Others and most Others follow vampire nests due to the aftereffects of a vampire's biting venom.

**Hunters:** a mix breed of Others that use their unique powers to kill outlaws. They can be any race but not a demon mix (those are just daemons). They live by the gun or sword and are like the police of the Others.

**Harpies**: a race of half bird women that marry into human families; they are one of the weakest races being only a step above humans until they use their powers. Their arms turn into wings allowing them to fly; the wings can be any color. They are mostly mistaken for angels. (Taste like chicken)

**Dragons:** slightly common race but being hard to find they are rarely seen. Dragons have a human and dragon form they are more comfortable in their dragon form. They can change from the size of a shoe to a large building.

**Griffins:** a very rare race only being about 300 left they are very powerful and can attract women using their eyes which turn pure gold to hypnotize them and a special medal worn around their neck to attract Others. Their claws admit a poison that only pure demons can destroy.

**Angels:** one of the most common and most known Others, most are loners and don't marry. They are immortal and live completely differently form other Others: up close to the gods. Angels do have wings but are not the holy figures they appear to be, most angels are cruel and indifferent about life in general. They have a powder called angel dust that comes from their wings that most Others value equal to drugs or vampire venom.

**Shapeshifters**: a race of Others that can turn into any animal at will. They live in large groups and are the ancestors of werewolves. Most shape's have a favorite animal form that their human form has characteristics of.

**Werewolves**: Others that can turn into wolves and are stronger during the full moon. They look different from shape's in the order that they can hide their wolf parts.

**Demi-god**: a kind of other that is part god most are half human but some are two different types of god.

**God**: the god(s) of any religion made a type of other there are different kinds like death gods, gods of justice and weather and so on. There is a god for almost everything but computers and stuff. (They would killed too often) both Others and humans worship them.

**Other**: any race not human like the races made by the gods. They are a lot and this glossary can't hold them all or it will be like four million pages long.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

I woke up slowly, mainly due to the fact that I had enough drugs in me to kill an elephant. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, feeling very sluggish. I looked around me to try and figure out where I was. I was lying on a hospital like bed; there were about ten other beds in the room, most of them occupied by a girl of various ages. I turned over and suddenly the memories of the last day flooded into my mind:

_A scream pierced the air and Aunt Jewalana pushed me into Lance's waiting arms. "Lance get her out of here, it the demi-gods. I will hold them off go!"_ _Lance ran for the window and I clasped my arms around his neck as we broke the glass and his wings unfurled. He fell through the air a few feet and then started flying fast towards the falling sun. A net appeared before us and he jerked, wings fluttering backwards as he tried to stop before we were captured. "Lance!" I whispered against the wind "let me help!" I pushed against his chest and he dropped me. I screamed remembering I couldn't fly and morphed into a cat, I hit the ground and I felt every bone in my tiny body shatter. I yowled into the air and shifted back holding screams as bones reconstructed and grew. Lance hovered in the air not far away, "you good?" I nodded and popped my shoulder back in. He pointed north and I followed with my eyes: the house we had just escaped from was on fire and I could hear the screams as my aunt killed humans and half-breeds alike. Lance turned to me, "what do you hear?" I smiled, "death and a weapon of mass destruction unleashed!" he ran his hand though his hair and sighed. "She won't come out of this alive you know." I nodded and watched as my arm pulled part of my radius back in and healed the skin. I turned and stretched the arm hearing the bones grind as they finished healing. My ears mimicked a cat's as I tried to hear if we were being followed. My left ear twitched and a bronze bow and arrow appeared in Lances hands. "Over there 10 meters to the left of me about a hundred yards." I described the humans' position and he took aim: the arrow shooting off and a distant cry sounded. I laughed "damn human didn't even see it coming" I turned as the god's fire shot out of the trees and spun a circle around me. Lance shouted and I realized we had been followed by a Death-human Demigod, Kablia, the Silent Killer. I hissed as she appeared behind Lance and stabbed him with something. My heart fell with him and I felt a cold rage coming over me, lucky for Kablia she got me first._

I reopened my eyes and tried to summon a flame. Nothing, I tried again and then wrote it off as the drugs. The girl next to me suddenly shot up, "VIPER!!!" she screamed and I covered my ears. She looked at me "who are you and why do you have cat ears on top of your head?" I laughed, "My names' S-"

Lance's voice pierced my thoughts '_don't use your real name Sliv, use a fake!'_ I shook my head and finished my sentence, "Savannah Lenora, who are you?" she looked at me with her head tilted "Caliana Blacksnow, okay Savannah what are you?" She stretched and continued, "Because you don't smell like a human." "I'm a daemon half Le'nore and vampire." She pondered that for a minute, "Le'nore, huh that explains the last name, any way the ears are adorable! Can I touch them?" I looked at her like she was crazy and nodded. She got up and walked over to my bedside, her hands when to the tips of my ears and she tugged then squealed like a child. The high pitched noise must have startled the werewolf on the other side of me because she leapt up on the bed and morphed. Caliana hissed and bared her fangs while a black wolf growled and barked at me. Suddenly a sword was pointed at the wolf and a blond girl held Caliana to the floor. Then a kitten mewed and thunder boomed, I glanced around the room and noticed an alarm by the door. It was blinking faster as each Other woke and added her power to the fray. I sighed and decided to stop this before the alarm went off. I stood up and threw my hands out using my shadowfire to pin them all down. "Drop your powers there's an alarm." I shouted over the crackle of fire. The kitten and wolf changed back to human the storm-like noises stopped and fangs and swords disappeared. "Thank you. Now would you all walk to the middle of the room and sit down?" I dropped my power, walked to the middle of the room and plopped down on the floor. They followed growling and glaring at each other. Caliana sat down to my left and leaned on my shoulder pulling my now visible tail into her lap and petting it. The other girls formed a broken circle and the kitten-girl spoke up. "okay now can we introduce ourselves? I'll start." A nod went around and she stood up, "I'm Mirage Allen, I'm a shapeshifter Cat and I've been here for two months ever since they took over the Bloodline. The alarm is set to detect large amounts of power; this is the island of Crete. I've been under the same tranquilizer you guys have, but one of the other girls was a physic but they came and took all nine of the others. I'm the only one left of the first batch of girls brought here. From what I know it's a school to teach us to act like humans." She turned and sat back down, her short purple hair and brown cat ears making sure I wouldn't forget her. She motioned for someone to get up. The wolf girl stood to attention, "I'm Blair Talcon, werewolf of the Blue Moon pack and daughter of the Alpha. Sorry for jumping like that earlier I smelled a vamp and freaked." She swirled her blue hair around a finger and swished her blue wolf tail, all the while glaring at us with violet eyes. The next girl was purple in both hair and eyes and practically floated up from her place on the floor. "Storm Ladon, Storm dragon. I brought the thunder in, made you jump didn't it?" she sat down with a grin on her face. The sword-wielder stood next her armor clanking and her white hair flowing out behind her. "Sherrilyn, I'm a valkyrie. Pleased to meet you all." The girl next to her when next, "I am Kristen, a demigod but not one of the ones holding you here. I hate the dirty humans and I am half goddess of Justice and Valkyrie. I will be happy to tell you anything about the resistance." She smiled a devil's smile in a child's face framed by blonde hair and large aqua eyes. I smiled as Caliana stood her short white hair standing up against gravity and her red eyes full of joy as she tried to take my tail with her. "I'm Caliana Blacksnow, a hybrid vampire and werewolf, for the record not a daemon. I was turned, born as a wolf okay?" she turned to me and pulled me up. "Umm… I'm Savannah Lenora a daemon, half Le'nore and vampire. I have a cousin who was taken with me where would he be?" before Mirage could answer my question the door opened and Kablia walked in. I growled and swords and fangs popped into existence. She smiled, "girls don't over work yourselves I'm just leading you to another part of this facility." She laughed as a blast of lightning hit next to her and the air sounded with a crack of thunder. "Storm really I could kill you before you had a chance to hit me. Now follow me." she turned and started walking down the hall, Kristen started walking forward and turned to us. "Are you coming, this isn't going to be a trap if they wanted to kill us they already would have. Plus there may be food there." Six girls put there hands to their stomachs and tried to hold back the growling of their own tummies, as they called for food. I followed behind Kristen, the daggers of my eyes going straight for Kablia as she led us to another room.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter two: 

Kablia opened the door and we walked in gawking at the Victorian lace curtains, gold décor and the guys in the room. I spotted Lance relieved to see he was alive, waved, and then his voice popped into my mind 'Raphael Veilouz is here.' I froze in place as I remembered the dark haired vampire, a friend of the family and one who knew what I was. I looked around for him and waved, he smiled and called, "Savannah, nice to see you alive." I walked to him and hugged him. He whispered into my neck, "I required payment to keep your secret." I pulled away and looked at him questionably. He hand wrapped around my arm and using his vamp telepathy, showed me how I could pay him. My cheeks turned red and he gave me the mental image of where to go when he called. I glared into his blood-red eyes and saw a kindness there that contradicted the images in my mind. He smiled fangs showing and kissed my hand. Or so it appeared he really bit into my hand pulling a quick but deep drink from my veins. I glared daggers at him but still nodded to his 'friendship'. I turned and almost ran to Lance; I wrapped my arms around him and petted one of his wings. He hugged me back and I pulled at a loose feather, it came off in my hand and I stuck it in my sleeve. Caliana walked up to me and tugged my ear. I turned out of Lance's hug and faced her, "what do you what Caliana?" she smiled and pulled a white haired guy out of the shadows beside her. "This is Viper he's my boyfriend and sire, well yeah that's vamp term right?" I laughed at her confusion and she bopped me on the head with her shoe which was in her hand for some reason. I grimaced and grabbed her, thinking fast I gave her a fierce noogy. Viper grabbed her out of my torturing and hissed at me, showing fangs. "Gods what got up your butt I wasn't hurting her." He relaxed and apologized softly. Kablia then seized the moment to climb on the table and start talking "hello you dir- Others, welcome to your home for the rest of your life. Just kidding if you can learn to live as a human and never use your powers again you can leave. Tomorrow you will go to a human mall to buy furnishings for your rooms and clothes, you will have a million dollar credit card but that's it. You will to the city in Greece once or twice a month but you will get a thousand dollar allowance every month so don't spend it all in one place." She smiled and left us to talk and meet each other. I looked around as Lance was talking to a dragon named Cole, and Caliana was playing with Viper. I had the oddest feeling I was being watched, then a mental image of a demon popped into my head followed by a thought, 'you're a Le'nore'. I froze and ran towards the physic tread from the telepathy. I ducked around a pillar and stared into a pair of mint blue eyes, my hands on his chest as if to push me away I said, "hello?" he laughed the sound like the desert wind, "hello Slivanna, I'm Eclipse Nepthys can you guess what I am?" I backed up a little and examined him: dark brown hair, mint blue eyes, golden skin, and gold necklace and cuffs. Sexy that's one thing, I can't say that out loud. "Umm… a," I saw his hair extend down his back in a tight ponytail, it looked like a tail, a lion tail… what has a lion tail and looks almost…Egyptian? Then it came to me, "you're a griffin!" he smiled and nodded. 'I am a griffin and you're a demon, why haven't they killed you yet?' "Telepathy really?" I laughed and he pulled me closer into the shadows. 'It's not just telepathy I can read your mind; you've seriously never had sex. That's funny' I glared at him but I admit it hard to be mad at a griffin. I looked at his necklace, it flashed and I saw the sands and sun of Egypt. I pushed myself closer to him and stared into the flowing gold trying to see that exotic land again. I found myself disappointed when the land didn't show but the one form that land looked almost…eatable. I jerked back from the thought and gritted my teeth. I almost yelped as my bottom lip sliced open. Eclipse looked at me 'you forgot your fangs?' I could have slapped him "I don't have fangs!" he laughed 'feel your teeth' just to prove him wrong I ran my finger across my teeth and found two perfect long fangs growing out of my mouth. "Holy shit what did you do" he look confused 'nothing that's part of getting your full powers you have to drink blood after you turn sixteen' I shook my head 'no one told me but my stomachs' still on fire" he pulled me close. "Drink" he pushed my head to his neck and the gold collar slipped off. I pushed him away "I will not I can live with out blood I'm not a vampire!" I walked away to the table covered in food I started eating and felt the pain go down. I'm just hungry not bloodthirsty. The thought of blood took me back to a 5 years ago when my sister turned sixteen.

_I heard the screams and didn't know what was going on. I walked down the hall and in the light of the full moon my sister, Anastcia, tore into the throat of a kitten tilted her head back and drank. I saw the bodies of our three cats, a litter of kittens and a old dog next to her all drained and some still twitching. I screamed and she looked at me, "little sister come join me it tastes so good the burning is gone." I must have scream again be cause my mother walked up with a human slave next to her. She threw the slave at Anastcia and ran to block my view. Before she got there I watched as my sister's hand turned to claws and dug into the slaves back as her moonlit fangs tore though his throat. The blood flew and his screams still echo in my memory like they did through that silent night._

I came back to the present and wiped at the tears that had fallen while I was trapped in a horrible memory. I went back to eating and reached a hand into my pocket feeling the feather I had trapped there. I pulled my hand back down and looked at it. It was covered in a gold dust. I smelled it, smelled like Lance and jasmine, the perfume his mother wore. I held back tears and tried to wipe off the offending dust, it wouldn't come off. I walked through a door a hoped headed to a bathroom and to my amazement it did, I walked to the silver sink and turned on the water. The dust flowed like water and simmered off down the drain. I sighed my relief and walked in the third stall. Right into someone's chest.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

"Hello?" I stammered backing away from guy I had just bumped into. He looked down at me, "hello and who are you?" he said with a smirk. "Wait this is a girl's bathroom! What are you doing in here, peeping?" his smirk faded and he glared at me. "Now when you put it like that it sounds rude. I may have to kill you." I could have slapped him, "what are you talking about!?! You can't kill people cause of what they say!" he shrugged and pulled me into the stall with him. Stall is not the right room it looked more like a friggin' room. He slammed the door and I got off the floor from where he pushed me. "What the hell?" I yelled dusting off the dress the demi-gods had put me in; it was a light blue and made me want to gag. "Now come here and beg for my forgiveness." I almost asked if he was kidding but his face told all. "Dude get the fuck over yourself and let me go." His face turned into a mask of anger, two black wings opened on his back and a sword appeared in his hands. My fangs extended and I called on my shadowfire to cover me. He sliced down at me and I caught the blade in a clawed hand, I hissed as it burned me. "You're a fucking arch-angel!" he smiled and I dodged his next blow. "Will you apologize or die?" he asked pinning me in a corner by sword point. I hissed and set fire to his leg, watching his dance I thought about how to get out of this mess. The gold handle on his sword caught the light and I thought of Eclipse. I shouted out a thought 'ECLIPSE YOU THERE?' he answered 'what' I almost sobbed with relief. 'I need your help I'm in a fight with an arch-angel and I'm losing get Raphael and come to the girl's bathroom and hurry!' 'Be there in a second' I was going to thank him but the angel's sword cut into my side. He laughed and I pulled it out, "bastard!" I stank to the ground and tried to hold the blood in until my powers could heal me. I hissed at him again and flattened down my ears. "You're a daemon aren't you? What's your name?" "Why should I tell you?" he laughed again "so I know who I'm killing." At that moment the door flew off the hinges and Raphael and Eclipse ran in. "get away from her Gabriel!" the angel turned, "oh look its Raphael is she your slave?" I glared at him and scooted back closer into the corner. Raphael kicked the angel and Eclipse ran to me, "are you okay Slivanna?" I nodded and watched Raphael and the angel fight. I have never felt more useless. Then the angel kicked Raphael into the wall and slashed his chest with his sword. He turned to me and I tried to push Eclipse away, but the angel stabbed him in the shoulder. "I am Gabriel Pyotos, son of the arch-angel and the Death angel Novena. Now who are you?" I thought quickly and brought a blood-covered hand to my mouth and licked. Pure power and fury rushed through my veins and I grabbed Gabriel's sword and bent the blade backwards. "I'm Slivanna Le'nore now beg and I might spare you." I pushed him against the wall and stared into his midnight blue eyes. "Are you afraid?" he glared at me in defiance and I kneed him between the legs. He moaned in pain and I laughed slicing his shoulder open with a fang but not getting any in my mouth. Then the power left and I dropped him walking to Raphael and picking him and Eclipse off the ground. I cleaned the blood of the both of them with a damp towel and washed my side and hands off. I left the bathroom and went back to the dining hall to finish my meal. I was going through a chicken steak when the guys came back, all three fisting each other and then spilt. Kablia came back and led my group back to our little hospital ward. We walked back in the same door but the room was a grand living room with seven branch rooms. "Pick your room and keep it clean in here the guys are allowed anywhere in here if they have permission. We will wake you up at seven thirty tomorrow morning good night." She left and I looked at each of the rooms before picking the last one on the right. Caliana picked the one next to me and we had a door between the bathrooms. I opened it and stuck into her room jumping on her and tickling her like mad. "Get off you kitty!" she yelled laughing. I walked back into my room after she started tickling me and slipped into the shower. The water warmed up nicely and a white robe was waiting for me. I wrapped up my hair and walked into my bedroom. I jumped when I felt a hand on my back, I spun around and hissed. The lights came on and they showed none other than Gabriel. "What are you doing here?" I asked fangs bared. "Look Sava I'm sorry about my earlier actions, Raphael and Eclipse told me about you. We will protect you form now on, oh and sorry for cutting you. To tell you the truth I just couldn't stand the sight of clothes on your body." I blushed like mad and punched him, "from now on don't tell the truth, lie." He smiled and reached out a hand and laid it on my shoulder. "hey Pyotos no touching, we have first dibs." I watched Raphael walk out from the shadows and Eclipse jumped in the window. "Why hello you two now this is a party." I smiled and pulled my hair out of the towel. Eclipse was the first to say anything, "she's not wearing anything under that robe." I jumped and the other two took in deep breaths. Great now I have three horny male Others in my bedroom and their allowed in here wherever. I backed away from Gabriel and he grabbed at the collar of my robe. I dodged his hand and backed away further. "Is there a real reason you're here?" I asked still running from a perverted angel. Eclipse face-palmed and explained "still you've drunk blood for power now you have to drink about once or twice a week" I stopped running and squealed, "What!?! No I'm not a vampire I don't drink blood, and I wont." I my shock Gabriel caught up to me and spun me into his embrace. I felt his hand slide down my stomach and pull the bow from my robe. I gasped and held it together, I slapped him and back up and sat down on the bed. "I have a question how are you guys planning on protecting me?" Raphael walked over and sat next to me, "see my little demon you are the last of the Le'nore and if you die we lose a whole race. And Le'nore women get their powers from other Others. How, by drinking their blood." so we will give you our powers and blood." I must have looked shocked and mad because I yelled "get the hell out of my room!" they all smiled and Raphael dragged Gabriel out of the window and into the night. Eclipse kneeled in front of me and I stared to the side ignoring him until I felt a warm hand on my leg. "Slivanna if you fight the blood lust it will only consume you like it did your sister." I startled and looked at him eyes watering. "Griffins can become bound to a person and protect them from using all their powers but only my having their blood drunk or through sex. I'm doing this to protect you, not to have a girl to mess around with. If you use too much power the demi-god will sense it and they will kill you, but if you do this I can hold your powers and help you." He pushed me back on the bed and hover over me on his hands and knees. "You choose."


	6. Lance's Profiles part one

**Lance's artistic profiles**

These are my notes and explanations of some of the characters in Demon. Most are of main and side characters but I will put some info on the gods here.

Lance Walker

Savannah Lenora: Demon

My cousin and the last of the demons and the Le'nore. Her real name is Slivanna which means 'blood covers the silver moon' in an old demonic language, those guys were very long winded. Anyway her favorite stuff is listed here.

Food: tuna

Color: pink, black, and red

Band: Disturbed, Metallica, and most other rock bands

Store: Hot Topic

Hobby: killing humans (so she says, I think it writing stories like this one)

Power: her shadowfire

More info on Savannah:

Age: 16

Height: 5'4

Hair color: black and red

Eye color: dark red

Family: mom ,sister and dad killed , Lance only demon relative alive.

She has a mean cruel but also loving personality. She is a pureblood demon and has greater powers than those of a demi-god. She is the last pureblood of the Le'nore and can steal other Other's powers. Her parents and siblings were killed by the demi-gods in their attempt to help humans by killing off all the demons. Her real name is Slivanna Le'nore. And as a demon of the Le'nore family she controls a cat form and the rare element shadowfire which was stolen from the death gods around 5000 years ago by her direct ancestors. she is the first to have this power since then.

*not my pic got it form photobucket*


	7. Blair's guide part one

A more in-depth glossary or

Blair's guide to Others

Both the writings of savannah and caliana's glossary have barely even scratched the surface of the history and powers of the Others. So I have taken it upon myself to make a guide which will be updated when I feel like it. So bleh and kisses.

Blair Talcon

**~Guide to Demons and the Le'nore~**

Demons are the oldest and strongest race and some still eat humans which led to the decision to kill them. Most purebloods demons marry into other races making daemons a common race. There were only about 5000 pure blood demons left when the demi-gods started to kill them. The oldest demon family is the Le'nore. The Le'nore family was named by Latin priests in 1200 B.C. it is said that most of the women chose cat forms which lead to the belief in the 1800s that cats were witches. The strongest in the family were the women of which some had powers that rivaled the gods. The normal powers of a pure blood woman include control over an element and animal form, strong bloodlust and can 'borrow' the power of other races by drinking their blood. They can be recognized by their two-toned hair and animal like looks. There are no clues to where this powerful family originated from. Lenore women gain their full powers around the age of 16, at that age they must drink blood to survive the changes in their own bodies. In their full demon form they have the characteristics of the Others they are close to, such as angel wings, but always have two horns on their head. They have animal slitted eyes an a range of colors in this form and can kill a god.

Slivanna-

Slivanna or savannah is the last of the pure-blood le'nore family and the last of the living demons. Her family is lance and her friends. Not much to say about her but she does have some freaky powers and a bad temper.


	8. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

I pushed on his chest and he held my shoulders down with his thumbs. I tried to turn and he still held me, then I tried changing forms. Pain rolling through me and I gasped, grabbing Eclipse's shoulders and holding back sobs. He held my head up so we were face to face, "savannah you don't have much time you have to choose now." He pulled at my robe and I let him, his clothes flashed off and he trailed a hand down my side. I looked into the marble above the bed which thankful was surrounded by a cloth veil all the way around. I shivered at the sight my eyes were glowing abnormally bright red and my fangs were all the way down. I took a deep breath, Goodbye to my life as I know it. Then I let the power and the old me come back out I would no longer me afraid. He must have felt the change as did I the wild fury of the demon-cat course though me like the old days and I reopened my eyes, and smiled.

I pulled him closer to me and he picked me off the bed, I snuggled to his warm chest and he smiled like a devil. He threw me on the bed and I giggled riding a wave of a kind of high as he threw a dark blue power at me. I licked it off of my hand and he growled looking at me with a kind of hunger in his eyes. I motioned at the bed and he leaped on crawling over me to hover at my side. Then he grabbed my head and kissed me, I sighed tasting the water of the Nile and the sweet winds of Egypt. A lion's tail stroked over my leg and I reached down to pet it. He broke the kiss and put my hand on his shoulder, I laughed lazily pushing him over and tracing the line of his chest. "Did you expect me to let my human side live much longer?" I asked tracing a black feather design on his side. "No I was wondering what the real you was like." I sighed remembering the years I let my demon, my true self be under lock and key to that human side all demons were born with, well I just killed mine. I laughed not like my stupid sister who tried to be human and it almost killed her He took my moment of unawareness to roll on me again and very effectively trapping me under his body. He lowered his head to mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my stomach to his. He hissed and I kissed him showing him my wild passion. My hands went to work hitting nerves in his neck causing him to shudder and pull me closer. "we can get much closer." I whispered to his lips. He put on a wild grin, "oh yes we can." Then I hit the gold collar he wore it slithered off and I laughed he look surprised. I lifted my head to his neck, "don't me afraid I'm not going to make this hurt." I opened my mouth and wrapped a leg around him, teasing I pulled it back. I kissed his pulse that would soon be mine; I dragged my tail between his legs and laughed as he gulped in air. "your going to be a lot of fun" he whispered. 'You have no idea' I thought to his mind and bit down, his skin as soft as silk. He shook as my power started to fuse with his and I happily drank his blood in sips. I felt a burn on my hip and his hands holding mine; I pulled away and looked between us, a lion stalked on the skin of my hip. It's claws tiny diamonds and it's fur a tawny gold, eyes a sea mist green like Eclipse's. it ran under my skin the sensation causing me to gasp. Eclipse laughed "that's new, must be your symbol of power." I looked at him "huh?" he shook his head "its your way of showing what powers you have, most demons have a piece of that Other showing but yours are tattoos. A lion is the symbol of power for my people, like wings for angels and the blood crest on a vampire. You can be a griffin at any time now." I smiled and poked at the tiny griffin, "what do you get out of this?" I asked playing with my new friend. The griffin tattoo looked at me and flared it's midnight wings, Eclipse looked at me and placed a hand on my cheek. I smiled at him, his eyes flashed dark grey and I jerked away from him. His body held me down and he pushed my head up kissing the side of my neck. I shivered as he blew a clod arctic breath across my already tingling skin and he grinned at me showing a pair of lion like fangs. I sucked in a deep breath and tried to relax, "Eclipse? Are you okay?" he nuzzled into my neck and licked along one side. Then he bit down, I froze feeling the skin break and then I melted like friggin' chocolate. The pain was nonexistent and the pure ecstasy flowed through me as he took a sip. I felt a light go off in my mind and tried to move my limbs. I started to feel weaker and fought against the griffin holding me under his spell. My eyes changed to cat-like slits, two horns curved from my skull, my nails turned to claws and my tail changed to a lion's while, pure power rolled into me. I blasted Eclipse away from me and flashed a nightgown on.

He hit the wall and bounced off with audible crack; Raphael jumped in the window and ran to him as I climbed off the bed. He looked at me, "well shit hello Slivanna, back to your real self I see." I hissed at him and the griffin tattoo on my hip glowed as it ran to my hand. "Gabriel! We need your help we have a pissed off demon in here." The angel climbed through the window and launched himself, sword first at me. I blocked the sword with my hand the griffin biting and clawing at my skin, I released it. It flew off my hand with in simmering mist and appeared as a lion with the front talons of an eagle and wings. Snarling it attacked the angel leaving the sword in my hand. I threw the sword in the air catching the hilt and bearing down on Gabriel. Raphael jumped at me and I grabbed his hand throwing him back out the window and heading for Eclipse. He looked up at me, blood dripping from his mouth he whispered, "Nepthys Immmortum: Annavils Brecus" my arms stopped and pain rush though me, the griffin ran back jumping into my skin and trying to block the pain. I screamed a half-panther-Eagle screech that bounced from the marble walls and echoed through the room. I dropped Gabriel's sword and my tail whipped back to normal my horns marking me as a full demon retracting. I stood there using all my energy to fight the pain and my pride as a trained warrior keeping me standing. I felt arms around me and the pain stopped just as suddenly as it had started, I opened my eyes not remembering closing them. "Are you okay Savannah?" Raphael asked holding me up. I nodded the fight drained out of me; I looked at Eclipse, "nice trick that was a command wasn't it? Umm break?" I laughed, "I know more about griffins and their languages than you think." I collapsed against Raphael's chest and Eclipse stood up. "I'm sorry I didn't think…" I never got to know what he didn't think about cause of Gabriel's fist crashing into the griffin's face. I attempted to kick him but only got as far as the thought of it. I broke through Raphael's hold on me and walked to my bed. I used the last of my powers to pick the guys up and throw them into the bed; I crawled into the middle and felt them moving. I sat up, "I will kill you if you move one more time and get over here I'm cold." I heard them laugh and I cured that my pulling them towards me and placing my head on someone's chest sideways my back against someone else's stomach. I reached out to the last male on my bed and pulled him to my other side. I used my night vision to look around as they settled down: my head was pillowed on Eclipse's chest while I was sandwiched between Gabriel on my left and Raphael on my right. Some how my power had remove their shirts, I smiled a little on the inside. _ Yeah, I have a real male pillow and blanket set, wouldn't other girl's die to be me!_ I silently laughed and fell asleep.


End file.
